


I’m Just Glad You’re Alive

by dis_boi_eating_jaraad



Series: Sansaery Week 2019 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Reunions, Romance, Sansaery Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad
Summary: Margaery and Sansa reunite after a long time apart.Written for Sansaery Week - Day 2, Margaery Lives





	I’m Just Glad You’re Alive

**Author's Note:**

> In this Cersei never blew up the sept and Marge convinced Tommen to give up the throne to Dany. Tommen died. Dany is queen and the 7 kingdoms live in peace.
> 
> It’s hot garbage.

Margaery was starting to feel the cold against her skin. She was riding north finally. She was going to see Sansa finally.

She hasn’t seen her since her wedding to Joffrey and much has changed since then. Sansa was the lady of Winterfell now and she was back living in Highgarden. But there was still a war to be fought, against some other worldly dead creatures, well at least according to the people of the North and the queen.

Margaery was riding with her brother and father to Winterfell, upon the queen’s request, to defend it from the army of the dead. White walkers as they called them. The only reason she came was so she would get to see Sansa again, even if she was going to die.

Margaery could now make out the big castle in the distance. It wasn’t fancy like Highgarden or giant like King’s Landing. It was big, grey and sturdy. It was beautiful in its own way. 

From there it didn’t take too long to arrive. They rode into the courtyard, where the lords and ladies came to greet them. She scanned the courtyard for Sansa quickly, but could not see much.

They got off their horses and went to greet the people gathered.

“Lord Mace, Ser Loras,” A man she assumed to be Jon Snow shook her father and brother’s hands. “Lady Margaery.”

“My lord.” She curtsied.

“It is a pleasure to have you here, and we thank you for your aid in this fight. I’m sure the queen will want to thank you personally once she arrives.”

She was looking around. She was looking for Sansa’s auburn hair, it wouldn’t be hard to spot, but she could not seem to find it. 

“My sister Sansa is very sorry, but she felt ill.” As if Jon was reading her mind he said. “But I am sure she will want to greet you as soon as she feels better.”

Jon, her father and her brother kept on talking while they toured the castle, but she did not pay attention, her mind was on Sansa.

Did she not come because of me? Is she shy? Or does she just not want to see me?

After they had dinner she had gone back to her chambers. As she was walking through a deserted hallway she heard footsteps. Someone running. Towards her. 

The next thing she knew she was tackled by someone. Someone tall. With auburn hair.

“Sansa?” Margaery asked, her voice muffled by her attacker’s shoulder. “It’s really you, isn’t it?”

Sansa pulled back. Margaery finally got to see her face. That face that has once seemed so sad, now it seems happy. She was beautiful, she hasn’t changed much, only matured, but she was even more beautiful than she remembered.

“Oh, Margaery.” Sansa said and held her face. “It’s so good to see you again.”

Margaery grabbed Sansa and pulled her in. She kissed her like the world was about to end, which it kind of was. 

Sansa then led her to her chambers and they discussed what has since happened to them. She also explained everything about the walkers.

Sansa told her that she wasn’t there to greet her because she might not have been able to hold back, and feared she would kiss her in front of everyone.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Sansa said.

“I’m glad I’m here, with you.” She replied and held her until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. I just threw it together super quick to put something out, but it’s shit. Almost as bad as season 8. I’m sorry. This is terrible.


End file.
